Rescue and Escape
by NerdsAndBowties
Summary: Amorie is far from your average fourteen year old. Thanks to her mutant parents, she, too, is a mutant. This means she has to hide, even if the threats shouldn't be an issue. Until something happens, and her best friend gets kidnapped. It's up to her and her other friends to find her, even if it risks getting captured themselves. Rated M for: Blood, gore, and violence. (Book one)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter One

My name's Amorie, and I'm just your average fourteen year old girl. Okay, scratch that because unless being normal means you have wings and have never been to school before, then I'm not. I sat up in my bed and looked at the two other girls in my room.

Lena, the youngest, was twelve and had a bed near the back of the room. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a braid, and she was snuggled under her pink blanket. Jordan was my age but a little younger, and her bed was closer to mine. Her strawberry colored hair was down and flowing onto her bed. We also called her "snow white" because of how pale she was. And to be honest, I had a massive crush on her, and it honestly felt like more than crush. One more reason why I'm not your "average" fourteen year old girl.

Our door busted open, and Jordan shot up.

"Who's there?" She yawned.

It was the boys. There was my younger brother, Thorn, a really tall thirteen year old with light brown hair, Dean, our friend who was around my age but younger, and George, Lena's twin brother.

"Breakfast is ready!" George yelled, walking over to his sister.

He shook her, but she rolled over and groaned.

"Lena, wake up!" He imitated his fathers voice and pushed her out of her bed.

She fell and moaned, "George!"

He giggled and pulled her up.

All six of us started walking down the stairs.

"I wonder what we're going to do today. Hopefully we can go out today! I need new clothes. I'm getting tired of the ones I have now, and I'm getting a little too big for them. My skinny jeans are getting more tight, and my regular jeans are getting skinny," Dean rambled. All of us had a theory that he was gay, but every time we said something about it he'd change the subject.

We grabbed our plates of toast and eggs and sat down.

"So, I guess we're going to fix Angel's garden today," Jordan looked at the twins, who threw their heads back in unison.

The day before, the twins thought it would be a good idea to drop one of Jordan's old explosives into their aunt's small flower garden she started planting when I was little. Since it was Jordan's explosive, she had to help too.

"Um, where are your glasses?" Thorn looked at Jordan.

"They're…um…" She looked around the air.

See, it was that kind of awkwardness that made her so adorable. She constantly left her glasses lying somewhere, and I always found them.

"They're in our room. I put them on the dresser," I laughed.

She ran upstairs, and we heard her fall down about twice, tripping over Lena's stuff most likely. Then she raced back down the stairs, her black-rimmed glasses hanging off of her nose.

After breakfast, we all went outside, and sure enough our parents….weren't there? There was a note on the wall from my mom that said that they were out flying or whatever and that I was in charge.

So, Dean, Thorn, and I flew, while the other three fixed the garden. My black wings glittered in the sunlight, my black hair now pulled into a ponytail.

I loved the feeling of the wind on my wings, even if couldn't fly too high. Even though we lived in a pretty secluded area, our parents were worried about us. They were worried the scientists would come back but for us instead. I remember when my own parents told me about why we had we wings, why we had special abilites, why we didn't go to school. My brother and I had nightmares and ended up sharing a bed sometimes, despite the fact we hated each other.

We were all pretty tired at around dinner, so Jordan just made a really quick dinner, sandwiches, and we went to bed.

I heard our parents come back, but I didn't bother getting up. My mom did come in, though, just to make sure nothing happened while we were gone.

At around midnight I was woken up by something scratching on my window. I figured it was just a tree, so I flopped back down. But then I heard a voice, a voice that was sweet like honey but cold as ice at the same time. And I knew that it wasn't a nightmare. Because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't just wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Two

"Wake up," The voice said.

Jordan and Lena woke up, too. The window was closest to Lena, so she quickly got out of her bed and jumped into mine. Jordan didn't move.

"Don't run away," The voice spoke again.

The window was thrown open, and in stepped something huge and furry. It had wings on top of the fangs, claws, and muscles.

Lena jumped away from me and headed towards the door. The Eraser turned around and tried to grab her, but I pounced on it as a diversion. He punched me in the face, causing me to loudly crash into the dresser. Lena pulled open the door and ran down the hall. He grabbed Jordan by the arm and slammed his foot on her glasses, now on the floor from the dresser slam.

I lunged at him again, kicking him hard, his grip getting loose on Jordan, who was now kicking too, her arms not free to punch. But that was a mistake. He slammed Jordan to the ground and wrapped one of his huge hands around my neck.

"You know…you probably think you're so special," He smirked.

I choked.

"What with your mother being the great Max. And your father, one of the strongest bird kids. Too bad he never talked," continuing to speak and squeeze my neck, the Eraser picked Jordan up again.

I heard lights flicker on in other rooms and scrambles to get to the door. Ours was way at the end of the hallway.

"Heh…kinda like you right now. You know, minus the black hair, you really look like her. Makes me want to crush you even more. Now, I wasn't around during her little spree. No, but I've heard stories," He dropped me to the ground, and my breaths were coming out raspy. He didn't have me by too much force, but his hand was still so huge and powerful.

I could hardly get up, and he kicked me in the face. The room started getting darker, and with a whip of red hair flying from the window and people coming in my room at the last second, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Three

"Amorie?" My mom was sitting next to my bed, which I had somehow ended up in.

"Oh, they didn't kill you," My brother said flatly.

"You sound disappointed," I said quietly, my throat hurting, "Did they take her?"

Lena bursted into tears, and George had to hold her. My arm was throbbing, as well as my throat.

Jordan's father seemed upset, but he wasn't saying anything.

"We'll find her!" I shot up and started coughing.

"It's dangerous," All six of the adults said at once. They insisted on doing it.

I flopped back down. I didn't care if it was dangerous, I was going to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Four

Two days later, we had agreed that we'd sneak out at night to go find her. We got our stuff, I wrote a note, and we flew off.

It was silent the whole time we flew, looking for signs of Jordan. We had to get on land and walk for some ways, and then we heard a yell.

It was a scientist, and before I could do anything, they grabbed me and injected something in me, and I was knocked out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Five

"_Why me?_"Jordan thought, "_Why?_"

A scientist with took her out of the cage and escorted her to a room.

"Okay, sweetie, we're making you a file," The lady said. She was tall and curvy with firey red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She also had bangs and glasses, kind of like Jordan. Except Jordan didn't have her glasses with her as they were broken.

Jordan was confused. The woman had just called her sweetie and had a tone of sympathy. The others called her names and were not at all sympathetic.

"So, what's your full name?"

"Jordan Maxine Griffiths," Jordan didn't meet eyes with the woman in front of her.

"Okay…how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Birthday?"

"November second."

"Thanks, sweetheart," The woman said, still writing.

What are they gonna do to me? Jordan asked.

The woman sighed, "You don't want to know."

"Sky? You done yet?" Someone from outside asked.

"Almost. Give me five minutes!" Sky yelled.

Jordan looked at the door, and Sky looked at her, "What they're going to do to you is awful and horrible, and I've seen it before. It isn't fun at all."

Jordan swallowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Six

I woke up in a cage, and as soon as my eyes opened, I was grabbed my a scientist.

"Okay, sit down," She had a little accent, and didn't say it roughly.

"I'm Leanne. I work here, but I'm not going to hurt you, okay. I need to get your file…and you're the leader of your little group, right?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at her. She had wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and I could tell she was short.

"Okay, well, we need to discuss something after this…. Full name?"

"Amorie. I don't have a middle name and don't know my last name," I told her.

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Birthday?"

"May eighteenth."

"Thank you….now, please listen to me," She stared at me, "The director of this place is trying to make this a real school and housing for mutants. But someone has been controlling scientists and making them do the opposite. Since you're the leader, we need your help. Will you help?"

"Let me meet the director."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Maximum Ride, but this story is mine.

Chapter Seven

Max kicked open the door to the girls' room, only to see that they weren't there.

"Try the boys' room," Angel said behind her.

So, she did. But all she saw was a note stuck on Thorn's pillow.

"Fang!" She yelled, and he walked in.

"Did you find them?" He asked flatly.

"No, but look what was on our son's pillow," She shoved the note at his face, "They left behind our backs."


End file.
